<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>fortnite one shots! by Chocomilk151</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30085449">fortnite one shots!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocomilk151/pseuds/Chocomilk151'>Chocomilk151</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fortnite (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, I will add more tags as it progresses, One Shot, Other, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:48:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30085449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocomilk151/pseuds/Chocomilk151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Read the first chapter for rules :))))<br/>I just wanted to make this bc there’s not enough cringe on ao3<br/>Leave ur requests on the comments</p><p>I’m sorry in advance</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. RULES :D</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rules below</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>hii you horny fuckers</p><p> </p><p>I decided to make these one shots bc apparently there’s not enough cringe on this hellsite.</p><p>Leave your prompts below on this chapter if you want to, but remember that my writing isn’t that good lol</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Rules:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>I WILL write:</p><p>m/f</p><p>f/f</p><p>m/m</p><p>or even poly idk</p><p>reader x character or character x character</p><p> </p><p>Fluff</p><p>smut</p><p>angst</p><p>blood and guts (with some exceptions, but you get what I mean)</p><p>Alpha/beta/omega dynamics (I love those so much)</p><p>furry</p><p>And many other things but these are the only ones I get from the top of my head.</p><p> </p><p>Fortnite as a battle royale and/or just characters hanging out without the battle aspect lol</p><p> </p><p>I WILL NOT write:</p><p> </p><p>underage</p><p>Non-con</p><p>piss and other similars (not anything against them, just I don’t personally like them a lot)</p><p>vore</p><p> </p><p>If anyone is still reading this, feel free to leave your suggestions :))))</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. new timeline</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reader x The Foundation </p>
<p>In a busy meeting you suddenly meet with the infamous killing machine, but is he?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>heya! Kinda short chapter really</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I shouldn’t have gotten to this damn island in the first place. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yeah, I had been warned previously about all the problems concerning the Zero Point by others, but I didn’t think it would get that bad. Rumors had it that the powerful and merciless leader of the seven, the strongest and smartest organization of them all, was around, but those were just rumors, and I honestly don’t think that such an important being would be in this pathetic building. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I mindlessly paced around the large room, not really paying attention to the people I was bumping shoulders with. This was clearly going nowhere, and I was already looking for the door, with all the intentions of leaving this stupid reunion that was called upon the citizens of Apollo regarding the recent events. Still, I had better things to do, and social interaction wasn’t my thing anyways. I was kinda lost actually, with all the different rooms, that I didn’t realize I stepped into a fairly empty room...</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Suddenly, I got snapped out of my thoughts and bumped with a big figure that was standing in front of me. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah, I’m so sorry I just-“ I blurted out before I lifted my head and saw him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The foundation</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The supposedly killing machine and all mighty time traveler was in front of me, with all his armor and helmet, staring down at me. A terrified feeling crept up on me, and I almost froze, not processing what I was seeing. I mean, it was obviously my fault that I was wandering through the building, but dammit, seeing </span>
  <span class="s2">him</span>
  <span class="s1">in person should drive more than one scared. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m terribly sorry sir I was just leaving now” I managed to say as soon as I got control over my senses again, now slowly walking backwards towards the exit. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">Why wasn’t he saying anything why wasn’t he saying anything why wasn’t he-</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Young lady” he said, in his deep, slight robotic voice. I froze again, only a dumb, scared and confused smile on my lips, trying to appear friendly to the mostly stranger. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Y-Yes?” “Are you yet again alone on this hostile environment?” I was terrified. What did he mean on hostile environment? </span>
  <span class="s3"><em>Again</em>? </span>
  <span class="s1">We weren’t on battle or anything, contrary, we were in peace in this ‘friendly’ safe space. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I-I’m sorry, I think maybe you’re mistaking me with another, I have never seen you before, I-“ “Please stop apologizing so much. You are always so careful when meeting people” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I was sweating buckets right now, barely processing what the bigger figure was speaking to me. But nothing would prepare me for what was coming next. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And with all this, you always manage to meet me on every timeline” He gently reached his hand upwards as he spoke, and pushed a button on the side of his helmet. The front area of it mechanically contracted, leaving his face exposed. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">What was happening?</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">Why <em>me</em>?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He reached his hand forward and softly stroked my cheek, neither of us being able to take our eyes off of each other. He looked beautiful. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s3">meet me</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s3">timeline</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After what appeared as hours of caring eye contact, as if each other tried to read our minds, The foundation leaned down for our lips to meet-</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well hello again and thanks to @Emily for the prompt! This was kinda new to me bc I don’t normally write on first person and there’s not much info on the foundation yet but it was fun ;). </p>
<p>School was a bitch this week but I’ll try to update every 2-3 days</p>
<p>Also why are people speculating thAT THE FOUNDATION IS THE ROCK WHAT</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>